


Will You Dance With Me?

by NataliaVerde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaVerde/pseuds/NataliaVerde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter meets Princess Tutu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this crossover between Princess Tutu and Harry Potter.  
> It takes place in the summer, just after Sirius “died”and after the last episode of Princess Tutu. I magically declare that Ahiru is once again and forever human and is dating Fakir. Mytho and Rue visit frequently and are all very close friends. And everyone kept their powers. So Ahiru is still Tutu and Rue is still Kraehe only not evil. I also declare that Sirius is not dead but in a very serious coma.

  
       Harry wasn't exactly sure where he was. Since his fifth year at Hogwarts and the disaster at the Ministry ended he was prone to taking night walks but never before had he wandered so far away from his home. The forest he was in was just as spooky as the Forbidden Forest but he oddly wasn't worried . Something told him he was safe here. It wasn't as dark as the Forbidden Forest either which was odd considering it was nearing midnight. Suddenly he heard music. It sounded something like one would hear in a music hall:Classical. With out realizing it he began to walk towards the source of the music until he was at large lake covered with fog. A part of him was confused by it since he knew there were no lakes nearby but didn't dwell on it to long because of what was happening on the lake. The fog dissipated some and a girl was dancing across the lakes mirror like top. The girl had short multicolored hair the top part a gentle peach color the bottom pure white. She was dressed in a fancy white and pink ballet costume a crown on her head and an ornate red necklace around her neck. She had clearly not seen Harry yet. Continuing to glide across the surface of the lake spinning around and doing plenty of jumps. She finished, curtsied, and finally looked up to see Harry standing at the edge of the lake. He blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring. But the girl did not look upset. In stead she smiled and and walked toward him.

“ Hello, my name is Princess Tutu. What's your name?” She asked her voice as gentle as a spring breeze.

“ Um, Harry. Harry Potter.” He stammered and quickly added, “ Your Highness.”

She merely laughed. “ Harry, I sense you have much pain in your heart. I believe I can help you relieve some of the ache.”

Harry blinked. How had she known that?

Tutu laughed “ I'm very good at reading people.” The ballerina held out her hand. “ So, Harry, will you dance with me.”

He hesitantly took her hand. “ I'm not a very good dancer”

She smiled as she pulled him on top of the water. Before Harry could marvel at the fact that he was standing on water the mysterious music started again. And they began dancing a perfect pas de duex.  
He wasn't sure how he knew all the moves and he had never been this graceful before in his entire life. His body knew what to do with out him even thinking of it. A feeling of peace began to settle over him.

“ Now will you tell me what has caused your heart to go through such distress?” Tutu asked as he lifted her into the air.

And suddenly it all just came gushing out. “ Some one I care about very much is in a coma because of my rash thinking. I was tortured by a teacher this past school year. Because I told the truth. A lot of people didn't believe me but a very dangerous man returned last year. They said I was crazy, a liar and that all I wanted was attention. It caused some friends to turn on me and made this past year very difficult. The man tricked me into believing that my godfather was hurt. And without putting much thought into it I took some of my friends to go and save him but it was a trap. I ended up getting my friends and my godfather hurt, because he came to rescue me. They're not sure if he will ever wake up. People, at least now believe me but the damage has been done. People got hurt because I was careless. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself.”  
He ended his statement while dipping Tutu.

She smiled up at him. “ It's not your fault. You did the best that you could. Everything that happens in life is a learning experience. The next time something like this happens you will know what to do. Concerning your Godfather. Have a little faith. You never know what may happen. I have a feeling that he will wake up very soon. You tried to help and even if it didn't turn out the way you wanted your intentions were pure and that's all that matter. And never forget that you are loved Harry Potter. Your friends love and your godfather loves you as well. And there is nothing more powerful in this world or any other than the power of love.”

The music ended and Harry blinked somewhat confused about what just happened. He did however feel a lot better. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

“ Thank you, I'm not sure how but you made me feel a lot better.”

Tutu curtsied. “ It's what I do.”

“There you are!” A slightly annoyed voice called out.

Harry and Tutu turned to see a young dark haired man in dark lightweight armor, a cloak and a sword on his side, coming out of the trees. Harry instantly took a protective stance in front of Tutu but she seemed happy to see the man.

“ Fakir!”

“ I need to put a bell on you or something. How many times do I have to tell you not to go out on your own? You always seem to get into trouble.”

Fakir glanced over at Harry. “ And who is this? Never mind, I don't want to know. We need to get back to the inn. Rue and Mytho are very worried about you.”

“ Were you worried as well?”

The man blushed, “ It doesn't matter. Now lets hurry before Rue sends an army of ravens to look for us.”

Tutu stepped off the lake. “ It was nice meeting you Harry. I hope that things get better for you.”

And before Harry could even blink, they were gone. He sighed, “ Great. Now how do I get back home?”

**Somewhere in the forest.**

  
“ You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were kinda jealous back there.” Ahiru laughed before tripping over a fallen tree branch.

Fakir grumbled as he helped her up, “ You should have stayed as Tutu. We would have been there by now if you weren't constantly tripping over things!”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I decided to see if it could become a good story. I liked the idea of Harry dancing with Princess Tutu to help him sort out everything that's happened to him and help him get a clearer head. It's probably gonna be a two-shot depending on how I'm feeling. If I do add more it will have more of a plot.  
> Also this was not edited so i apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
